I Will Fix You
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Takes place after My Body is a Cage - Adam serves as a reminder to Clare's past with Darcy. Eli is determined to make her happy and Adam is determined to bring the two of them together. EClare


**SPOILERS FOR MY BODY IS A CAGE PART II. **

**Please don't read if you haven't watched it, but if you don't mind then go on ahead! Enjoy!**

I stand by the fire as the flames consume the linens the Torres brothers have just thrown in. My eyes start to water when I let the emotions flood my body. This feeling of family and overcoming grand devastation is all too familiar. I hug myself and lean against the closest tree. My mind drifts back to thoughts of my own family, the past times I had to act as the rock for the destruction that hit us in full blows with my sister. I continue to miss her everyday but know that she's a much better person now that she is far away and learning to overcome her past battles.

I hear the rustling of steps under the quiet chatter of the Torres family. "Clare?" I look up and find a face of concern staring into my face of sorrow. He slips his hands out of his pockets and continues to gaze down at me with his stern eyes, "Are you okay?"

He doesn't know what happened to my family, he probably thinks this is about my parent's marital problems at home but it's not. Partly, in the far distance of my mind maybe it is but in the front center I think about my sister and the state of her suicidal attempt. The fact that Adam was burning his arms the other day resembles my sister's acts of cutting her own skin in attempt to kill herself.

I shake my head softly, "Could we talk about it later though?" He wants to help; he's a good friend no matter his overfilling body of sarcasm.

"But Clare…" He pursues but I'm not going to break just yet.

I narrow my lips in a dominant line, "I promise to tell you later but right now we need to be here for Adam. He needs us!" The firm form of his body does not falter but his eyes soften significantly.

"Okay but you said it yourself you promise to tell me later." My mind wanders to our talk with Adam a few days ago. Eli didn't push to hear about Adam, he told him it wasn't our business to pry into his personal life. But why me? I know I'm his friend but I guess I'm just being difficult. Adam's his "boy" and I'm a girl. I guess I don't get the luxury that Adam does or am I the one with the luxury?

He touches my arm and guides me back to the fire where Adam is staring at an old picture of himself as Gracie. Drew holds him with a comforting arm to his chest, he proclaims his love for his brother and how that will never change.

Adam's father pulls him into a warm embrace and shares the same sentiment. His mother has already kissed him and told him they were a family no matter what. Adam turns to us and smiles genuinely, "You two, thank-you for being so understanding and supportive. I've only known you guys for a few weeks and already I feel like I can trust you with my whole world." Adam steps around Drew and he and Eli share their handshake.

Eli steps back and lets Adam walk towards me, "Clare…" I smile and let a few tears fall from eyes. All of them for various reasons but right now I'm looking at a triumphant survivor like Darcy. He places his hand on my arm and grazes it pulling me forward, "You saved me. I wish all girls were as loving and thoughtful as you."

I rest in our embrace a little longer just holding onto that moment. The moment where I knew everything would work out.

We let each other go and I nod my head drying my eyes with the back of my arm. We all stand there for a few moments, Adam walks back to his parents and they say a few more supportive words. Drew can't stop hugging his brother telling him how much he wished he had his strength. It's almost as if no one's there but the four of them.

Eli and Drew begin to talk about something and my mind wanders to Darcy, I haven't spoken to her for days and I wish I could hug her like the Torres brothers are able to do.

Adam walks over to me and just stands by my side, "Thinking about your sister?" I told him when we walked to gym to find him comfortable clothes how my sister went through a similar situation. She hated herself and simply forgot about all the people that loved her. I told him I didn't want to see him have to endure the same heartache.

I nod my head and gave him a sideways smile, "For a boy you have a lot of positive female intuition."

Adam chuckles and turns to me, "She'd be really proud of you. Saving another kid from self destruction, Eli's right you are St. Clare. Is there anything wrong with you besides not telling Eli you're in love with him?"

I give him a shocked look and bump him with my hip, "Hey, I have a lot of flaws and I am not in love with Eli."

He continues to laugh, I'm glad I can be a source of entertainment, "I found another one; you deny your true feelings." I simply shake my head with a smile, okay I like him but I wasn't ready to confess my feelings. We're friends and I don't think he feels the same way, "Clare it's obvious he's in love with you too. You helped me and I'm going to help you! Go tell him."

I snort and shake my head, "No way!"

"Go!" He tries to push me toward him and I hold onto his arm.

"Adam, no!" We're both laughing and fighting; I guess we catch everyone's attention.

"Adam, it's time to head home!" His mom calls out with a smile; at least we're not in trouble. We stop laughing and Adam gives her a behaved nod.

"Coming!" He turns back to me and lets go of my arm, "I gotta call my grandma and introduce her to Adam."

I give him one more supportive hug, "Either person she's going to love you no matter what." We let go and he walks off with his parents in tow.

"Don't forget what I said Clare!" The family waves and reaches their car. Eli's standing there with his arms crossed completely amused by the situation.

He steps forward with his signature smirk already displayed broadly on his face, "I see that Adam makes you happy."

I nod my head and gaze into his jade hypnotizing eyes, "Lots of things make me happy…" I step closer and before I know it I'm completely surprised when he wraps his arms around my torso.

"Eli?" I ask in confusion but he doesn't reply, he just stands there and hugs me. I relax into the hug and soon my eyes fill with tears again. He looks down and wipes a few shed tears.

"Oh great Adam makes you happy and I make you cry! Awesome job Eli!" The two of us laugh and I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

"Look at me I'm a mess." I reach up and touch my locks of hair; I bet it's a disheveled mess. Eli stares at me and I can't read his expression.

He doesn't let go he just sways me in his arms, it's comforting, "Actually I think you're kind of beautiful all natural and teary."

I can't help it I blush under my wet cheeks and a smile breaks my face, "See you make me happy!" He grins, with actual teeth! "Looks like I make you happy."

He pretends to contemplate my words and I slap his chest, "Ow! Yes you make me happy too Blue Eyes!"

I smirk at him, "Good." Our faces our inches away but neither of us goes in for a kiss. I guess we both sense that right now, holding each other in our arms is just perfect for our progression.

I gaze up and his eyes are staring straight at me, "I'm ready to talk now."

He nods his head and leads me to a log by the fire. We're sitting close enough that our arms graze each other, I just wish he'd hold me again but maybe right now isn't the perfect time.

He doesn't say anything so I know I'm just supposed to start, "Darcy." I say with a soft sigh, his eyes and mine are gazing at the flames. They wrinkle around one another working together to light the wood now bringing them to life. "She's my older sister. She was the perfect girl, my parents golden child. Every boy thought she was gorgeous and she had everything going for her. I think her depression started when she posed for pictures and they got online. This man came to our house, early forties, and he was looking for her. She made me go to my room, we were both so scared but I knew I had to call the police. That's when she lost her good girl image and when things started to spiral out of control." I feel new fresh tears spring to my eyes but I tread on.

"She went on some stupid skiing trip with her friends and boyfriend. Somehow she got so drunk that she didn't even know when some guy put a roofie into her drink, she…" I pause, my mouth stops, reliving some sort of nightmare of an image of a guy throwing my sister onto a bed against her will.

Eli sees my pain and wraps his arm securely around my shoulder; I feel safe and ready to continue, "Got raped and still to this day we have no idea who did it. She must've felt so lost because she wouldn't tell us about it. My parents only knew something was wrong when they found her after spirit squad practice in the shower with slit wrists." I lose it! I'm crying hysterically and my voice only quiets to a degree when Eli leads my face into his chest. He hugs me while I cry my pain; I haven't done this since Darcy left and I haven't talked about it like this since than either.

I don't talk and he doesn't expect me to. I try to regain my strength but the tears don't stop flowing; the squeals from my mouth are slowing to soft quivers, "I'm sorry."

I barely hear him but it's enough, "After that I felt so helpless. I couldn't save her." He pulls me away and looks into my eyes which are probably red, blotchy, and on the verge of swollen.

"Your sister, she's okay now right?"

"She's in Kenya; she's doing volunteer work there. She tells me she's really happy there." I hiccup slightly and he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, he wipes the black cloth across my cheeks and under my eyes, cleaning me up.

"Clare, you did save her. You loved her through all of it and cared for her more than she cared about herself in her darkest moments." He puts the handkerchief in my hand but keeps his hand in my palm, the only separation of our hands is that black cloth, owned by him and covered in my tears. He places his free fingertips under my chin, "You're amazing Clare, you saved Darcy the same way you saved Adam. You were physically there for both of them and showed them that people do understand and love them no matter what."

I feel a mixture of the warmth from the fire, the warmth from his breath when he speaks, and the heat radiating from his body overcoming my own, "You're a savior Clare Edwards." He leans forward and finally his lips reach mine. He initiates the kiss and I happily oblige. At first it's soft and comforting. My hands reach behind his head and clutch at his neck. His hands fall to my waist and he brings me closer, I'm straddling his lap and all the sexual tension from before is now activating in this long awaited kiss.

We both pull away, needing air to breathe, "That was awesome." I can't help but burst out laughing because it's so Eli-like.

He smiles at me and I look down noticing that I'm practically sitting on top of him like I would sit backwards on a chair, "Oh well this is…"

"Comfortable." He surprisingly concludes and leaves his arms wrapped around my waist. "So if you've been living on another planet these past few weeks, I like you Blue Eyes…a lot."

My hands are still clutching around his neck and I pretend to contemplate my words, he scoffs and I chuckle at his second of anger, "I like you, a lot too."

"Well that was a cliché to the extreme movie moment don't you think?" I laugh but lean forward letting my forehead rest against his.

"Yes but it's like Clara Edwin and that Elliot Golden's character in the club at that burlesque show?" Surprise, surprise.

He chuckles tightening his grip on me, "Oh yeah well I edited it and instead of them having that amazing one night stand in his awesome black coach he asks her to be his girlfriend and then they do it for the first time in his awesome black coach."

Smooth move Elliot, "So what does she say to the mysterious, green orbed, jet black haired, with muscles of a variety, when he asks her to be his girlfriend?" His words not mine!

He cups my face and is centimeters away from my lips, "Absolutely." We of course kiss in our second cliché of a moment. But it's alright because he makes me happy and I lose one of my said "flaws"—telling Eli I wasn't in love with him. Okay I didn't say I was in love but give us a few more cliché moments and it'll happen.

**Goodness Degrassi is absolutely amazing nowadays wouldn't you say? I haven't loved a couple more than Eli and Clare since Manny and Craig or Sean and Emma (and they haven't become official yet!). I haven't cried like this over a Degrassi episode since the shooting! Seriously this season has been amazing and it's accounted to the mature acting of the present cast! Great job Stefan and other makers of Degrassi for making it come back to life and making us want to tune in! **

**BTW what do you guys think of the latest episodes and the story? Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
